Violet's journey
by Kaicecream
Summary: the ninja need to learn some things about Morro when Wu brings Morro's niece to the tea shop the ninja don't trust her so she must go on a journey with Lloyd to learn that ninja don't hate her


OK HERES THE SHORT STORY NINJAGIRL99204 THIS IS FOR YOU I'M CHANGING THE STORY A BIT FOR THIS STORY IT IS SET BEFORE MORRO POSSESED LLOYD BUT WU HAD TOLD THEM ABOUT HIM EARLIER

One day Sensei Wu and the others were thinking of ways to combat the problem with Morro. "If only we had a way to learn his deepest darkest secrets" Nya said. "Do you think he has a diary?" Jay asked. Sensei Wu was silently thinking to himself while the others rambled on about how to learn his secrets. "Sensei are you ok?" Kai asked. He just silently left the room "great Kai way to go you made him mad" Cole said. "but I didn't do anything" Kai defended. A moment later Wu returned "I know how we may learn Morro's secrets" Wu responded. "Really how Sensei?" Zane asked in his usual respectful tone. "I must leave for a while then I will return with answers" Wu said. "aw come on not again why can't we go with you" Kai whined. "yea why nooooot?" Jay complained. "come on Sensei I've been itching for some excitement" Cole said. "trust me you'll get excitement I'll be back in a few days time in the mean time you guys take good care of the tea shop" Wu said. And with that he left.

Wu rode his gold dragon to a small village he looked around before spotting who he was looking for. Sitting in front of her house which was lying in ruins he approached her. "Hello Violet can you please come with me I have a few questions to ask you" Wu said. (Is this old man serious? I don't even know him and he's asking me to go with him) she thought. She stood up and got into her fighting stance "who are you and how do you know my name before I go with you I have some questions to ask you first" she glared. "I am Sensei Wu" he replied. She thought for a minute (Why does that name sound familiar?) then it dawned on her " Oh you're my uncle's teacher of course Sensei whatever you need" She bowed respectfully " That's what I thought" he smacked her head with the bamboo stick he was holding "Ouch why did you do that?" She was rubbing her head "for wasting time" Wu responded so together they set off for the tea shop. as he approached Steep Wisdom he could already hear the ninja arguing "I won fair and square Jay stop whining!" that was Kai's voice. "no you cheated Fireboy" that was Jay. He landed his dragon and banged on the gong. "Sensei your back it's so nice to see you" Zane said. "So did you find answers?" Jay asked. "Yes I sure did" He responded them from behind him came a teenaged girl with honey brown hair "Um hello" She shyly greeted them. "Who is that?" Kai asked. "Boys I'd like you to meet Violet she's Morro's niece nobody knows him more than her" Wu introduced her "Violet this is Kai Cole Jay and Zane" he introduced. She nodded to them "Nya will show you to your room where you'll be staying for the time being" Wu said. "This way please" Nya lead her inside. "Sensei are you sure she's trust worthy I mean she is his niece who's to say she isn't spying for him" Kai said. "If she wasn't trust worthy I wouldn't have brought her here so you will treat her as a guess understood?" Wu demanded "yes Sensei" the voices chimed. At dinner Violet was sitting across from Zane across the table she could see Kai giving her dirty looks she tried to ignore him but she could just feel him glaring at her. "So Morro's niece huh" Cole said trying to start a conversation with her. "Oh yea" she replied still not really comfortable there.

Kai was making her really nervous. Her being naturally shy remained silent for the rest of dinner. That night she was lying on her bed wide awake she was kind of nervous about the questions they wanted to ask her would it be one of those stereotypical torture to get the information out scenes. She shivered at the thought. She decided that she better be at her best tomorrow so she finally went to sleep. The next morning she awoke to the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed and got dressed then went into the dining room she realized she was the last one up she blushed in embarrassment. "good morning" Nya greeted. "Morning" she said back. After breakfast she was sitting across from Lloyd as he asked her questions this repeated with Kai then Cole then Jay then Zane. Kai gave her dirty looks and repeatedly asked her if she was telling the truth. Later that day Violet went to Wu's room and knocked on the door. "come in" Came Wu's response. She entered "Sensei I have something to tell you", she paused "I don't think the guys trust me its making me feel uncomfortable" she confessed. "Do not worry Violet they'll come around" Wu responded "can you please hand me that sword so that I may clean it?" Wu asked Violet. "sure Sensei" she picked it up and was walking over there to give it to him when the other ninja save Lloyd came in to ask Wu something."Watch out Sensei! She has a sword!" Kai yelled as he threw his sword at her she ran to the other side of the room. "I guess you were right Kai" Jay said as he swung his nunchakus at her she backed up against the wall eyes wide with terror just then she saw shuriken flying her way she fled and Cole's scythe barely missed her stomach."Stop this at once!" Wu yelled. They stopped and a frightened Violet ran out of the room." I asked her to get me that sword" Wu sounded angry. Violet ran to the out of the shop's entrance ignoring Lloyd's calls for her to wait she used her elemental dragon and flew away. Lloyd went into his uncle's room "what happened to Violet she looked scared?" he asked. "the ninja attacked her" Wu said. "you must go find her we cannot afford to lose her" Wu said. "As for the rest of you cleaning duties as punishment for attacking a guest" Wu said. "Yes Sensei" they all sighed. Lloyd got on his dragon and went out looking for her "Violet!" he called He was walking through the forest when he heard sobbing he went towards the noise and saw Violet sitting by a lake crying. "hey Violet" Lloyd softly said. She wiped her eyes "hey Lloyd" she said "I'm sorry about what happened" Lloyd said. "It's not your fault" She said replied.

Violet suddenly stood up "come on" she said. "where are we going?" Lloyd asked. "if you really want to know about Morro I know just the place to go" Violet said. "oh really where?" Lloyd asked "you'll find out when we get there" Violet playfully said. "but it's pretty far it will take a couple of days to get there" Violet said "ok I'll tell my Uncle where I'm going don't worry he won't tell the others" Lloyd said "yay where going on a journey! "Violet jumped and up and down excitedly. They sat out as they were walking in the forest "hey Lloyd want to count every rock we pass or play I spy?" Violet was happily chattering. Lloyd decided he wanted to let the kid inside of him come out so he and Violet played games all day. That night they were camping "so want to hear a scary story?" Violet asked. "sure let's hear it" Lloyd said. "once upon a time there was a girl named Sally she loved kittens so much but not just any kittens they had to be fluffy rainbow kittens she owned like ten of them one day Sally and her kittens were out talking a walk when she saw breaking news fluffy rainbow kittens were going extinct NOOOO! She cried the end" Violet fell over laughing at the look Lloyd had on his face. "um ok then" Lloyd said. "we should get some sleep" Lloyd said still disturbed at her story. "night green bean" Violet said. "night Violet Lloyd said Lloyd thought Violet was a really fun person he was really enjoying traveling with her Lloyd thinks he made a new good friend with that he went to sleep. The next morning Violet was up before Lloyd she grabbed at stick and went over to where he was sleeping she slowly was sliding the stick up Lloyd "Lloyd there's a snake on you!" She shouted. And Lloyd jumped up screaming. Violet burst into laughter. "aw you little stinker" Lloyd laughed too. "well are we ready to go" Violet said her blue eyes shining happily. "yea let's go" Lloyd said. They started walking "hey Violet" Lloyd said. "yes Lloyd" Violet was grinning. "don't take what the guys did personally they get like that sometimes when our guests are relatives to our enemies they didn't entirely like me either the first time they met me but once they get to know you they are great friends and brothers" Lloyd said. "so they don't just hate me" Violet said. "no not at all" Lloyd said. "YAY!" Violet shouted happily. They continued on their way. "hey Lloyd do you think we'll see some fluffy rainbow kittens?" Violet asked. "I thought they are going extinct" Lloyd replied. "true but we might still run into some" Violet said. After walking all day they finally reached mountain "up in that cave is everything you could possible learn about Morro heck even what he ate for breakfast this morning" Violet said. They headed inside the cave and Violet explained the drawings and what they meant. After Lloyd learned everything he couldn't wait to get back and tell the others. On the journey back Violet teased and played with Lloyd. "GUYS IM BACK!" Lloyd called. And everyone came running. "uh Lloyd what is that on your head?" Kai asked. "oh this is a fluffy rainbow kitten. "Ooook then" Jay said. "don't judge or hate" Lloyd said. "Lloyd welcome back I trust you learned everything" Wu said. "oh yes Uncle I did" Lloyd said they headed into the dining room so Lloyd could tell them everything he learned "wait so Morro loves sleeping in his heart boxers HAHAHAHAHA" Jay burst into laughter. "it's a known fact that my Uncle loves his stuffed bear that he named Fluffykins" Violet said "Violet were sorry for attacking you and being mean to you" they said. "oh that's ok. Violet was happy. "you're a good friend and always welcome here" Lloyd said. "thanks" Violet said. She stayed a few days then was getting ready to head back home. "come visit us sometime" Wu said. "will do Sensei" Violet bowed "I'm really going to miss you" Lloyd said. "I'll miss you too green bean" Violet said. They waved their goodbyes and gave hugs then she left. THE END


End file.
